


Finally

by starsandbrokenhalos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Summary:After three months of "secretly" dating and a conversation with Kyle Rayner, Tim and Kon finally decide to make their relationship public. As a result, some of members of The Bat Family are more than ready to bombard the couple with support and a bit of teasing.Quote Preview:Tim kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Hey Kon, I want to run something by you.”“What’s that?” Kon asked. He sounded as if he had been dozing off a little.Tim propped himself up. “Can we be a couple?”Kon rubbed his eyes and moved to get a better look at Tim. “We are a couple…aren’t we?” He was a little nervous.“One that everyone knows about,” Tim clarified, his hand resting on Kon’s waist.“Oh!” the clone turned son of Clark Kent said. His tone was hard to read but he was fully alert now as he processed what Tim had said. “I’ve been thinking about it for a little while now, especially since the incident with Kyle and truthfully, I think it would be cool if we were.”Tim nodded. “We don’t have to tell the world just yet, but friends and family would be nice.”Kon was tracing patterns on Tim’s back. “Doesn’t that basically mean the whole world?” he joked.





	Finally

Kon had flown in from Metropolis to sneak into Tim’s bedroom after a long night of patrol. Tim’s head was on Kon’s bare chest and his boyfriend was absent mindedly playing with his hair. Since the manor was unusually quiet, they were making sure to cherish the moments a bit more than usual. The first light of dawn was creeping over the horizon and into the bedroom window; a sign that they would soon have to part ways. Bruce would not be pleased with the sneaking around and the couple sharing a bed. Then there were Tim’s siblings and friends; they were already lovingly teasing him about the relationship and the couple had not even officially announced anything to the world. 

When they had first begun dating a few months ago, they had decided to keep it a secret for a bit in order to get to know each other and understand their new dynamic better without too much interference from everyone else. Admittedly, they had done a half assed job of keeping it under wraps so everyone they ever met at the very least suspected the two were an item. A couple weeks ago, Kyle Rayner, who had taken over Kori’s role as training coordinator due to her pregnancy, had even caught them kissing. Kyle had nodded, gave a small smile, and walked away. 

The following day Tim went to ask Kyle to respect their secrecy. He was surprised when the White Lantern responded with a sad laugh and told him Tim he wasn’t the first of Bruce Wayne’s children to ask him to keep a relationship a secret. Kyle wouldn’t elaborate on what he meant by that but agreed to Tim’s terms. He also advised Tim that it would be wise for them to reveal their relationship sooner rather than later as keeping such things hidden tended to backfire after a while. Kyle’s words had been weighing on Tim ever since. 

Admittedly, Kyle was correct and at this point there was no reason to keep up the charade. Both Kon and Tim were out as bisexual, for the most part they understood how they worked together and, as previously mentioned, everyone already seemed to know. Tim kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “Hey Kon, I want to run something by you.” 

“What’s that?” Kon asked. He sounded as if he had been dozing off a little. 

Tim propped himself up. “Can we be a couple?”

Kon rubbed his eyes and moved to get a better look at Tim. “We are a couple…aren’t we?” He was a little nervous.

“One that everyone knows about,” Tim clarified, his hand resting on Kon’s waist. 

“Oh!” the clone turned son of Clark Kent said. His tone was hard to read but he was fully alert now as he processed what Tim had said. “I’ve been thinking about it for a little while now, especially since the incident with Kyle and truthfully, I think it would be cool if we were.”

Tim nodded. “We don’t have to tell the world just yet, but friends and family would be nice.”

Kon was tracing patterns on Tim’s back. “Doesn’t that basically mean the whole world?” he joked. 

Tim laughed. “You’ve got a point there.” He kissed Kon. “Sooo…how are we going to do this?”

“Facebook? Let everyone wake up to the news?” Kon suggested. 

The young detective reached for his phone on his night stand. “Consider it done.” His thumbs flew across the phone’s screen. “Will you join us for brunch this morning?”

“Only if I get to fly you home for dinner tonight,” Kon responded, leaning in for another kiss. 

Right as their lips were about to meet they heard Helena shout, “Freaking finally!!” 

“That was quick,” Kon said with a laugh. His smile was infectious. It always filled Tim with a warmth and joy. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Kon. 

Tim pressed his lips to Kon’s briefly. “Helena is an early riser.”

“As am I,” Kon flirted, pulling Tim’s hips toward him. 

“I can hear you!” Helena called through the wall.

The two young men snickered. “Pretend you don’t,” Tim fired back, as he wrapped his arms around Kon.

“That’s not how this works and you know that,” Helena countered. She turned on her stereo to the most mood killing song on the face of the planet. “I’m a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world. It’s fantastic, wrapped in plastic!” She was intentionally singing loudly and offkey to the song. Both boys groaned, resigning themselves to cuddling once more. 

A door opened in the hallway. “Helena! Turn it down!” Stephanie called. 

“Can’t! Kon and Tim are getting frisky,” Helena said before continuing on.

“At least change it to something less infuriating,” Damian grumbled outside the door. “If the clone and Drake are going to indulge in their vices, I do not want to have to suffer.”

“We’re not doing anything,” Tim stated as they rolled out of bed to change. 

“Oh my god! It’s Facebook official!” Stephanie exclaimed, “Congratulations!” 

The two of them finished putting their clothes on and filed out into the hallway where all the Wayne children who lived at the manor had decided to congregate. Helena hit the off button on the stereo’s remote. She was smiling as she nearly tackled Tim when she went to hug him. “It’s about damn time!” She flung herself at Kon. “I’m so happy for you two!”

Cassandra was smiling as she watched the exchange. “Brunch?” she asked Kon. 

“Yes,” he answered, wrapping an arm around Tim’s waist. 

Her smile only widened. “Good!” She followed Helena’s lead and hugged her brother and his boyfriend. “It will be wonderful.”

Stephanie let out a full-blown cackle that made the hair on both Kon and Tim’s arms stand up. “It’ll be entertaining, that is for sure,” she said ominously. She managed to wrap an arm around Kon’s neck. “If I were you, I’d prepare for a classic interrogation from B, relentless teasing from all of us but mostly Jason, the usual bickering and death threats, and lots of cuteness from the kiddos.” 

“Tt. Brown you forgot something,” Damian said as he crossed his arms. 

“What’s that short stack?” Stephanie asked the current Robin. 

Damian narrowed his eyes due to the name she called him. “Kryptonite bullets exist.”

“Be nice,” Cassandra told him.

“I was stating a fact that I think the clone should be aware of,” Damian responded.

Kon turned to Tim. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

“Exactly what we should have expected,” Tim answered. He stood on his tiptoes to give Kon a peck on the cheek. Kon blushed.

“Don’t worry too much, it’s not like you’ll be the only couple there that will be tormented today,” Helena said, trying to provide some form of reassurance and comfort. 

Stephanie giggled. “Besides, we already knew. Which I’m sure you are aware of.” She let go of Kon and moved to stand in front of them. She was tapping a finger on her chin. “So…what prompted the grand reveal?” 

“We’ve been thinking about it but a conversation with Kyle really kicked things into gear,” Kon explained. He looked down at Tim and added, “For that I’m grateful.”

It was Tim’s turn to blush. “Me too Kon.” He snuggled into his embrace a bit more, savoring how good it felt to no longer stress about something so ridiculous. “Would you like the grand tour before the rest of the family gets here?” 

“Lead the way,” Kon said. He moved so he could lace his fingers through Tim’s. 

“I want to tag along,” Helena said, tucking the stereo remote into the pocket of her bathrobe.

“Oh, we all are,” Stephanie said, eliciting groans from both Kon and Tim. “Hey, we have to ease Kon to into the weekly brunch shenanigans somehow.”

“I guess you’ve officially been welcomed to the manor now,” Tim joked as he squeezed Kon’s hand.

“I guess so,” Kon said, a smile spreading on his face. 

Helena chuckled. "Not until brunch has finished."

Both of them knew it was going to be an interesting day that was likely filled with misadventures, but it would be worth it as their families would finally be able to see how happy they made each other. Hopefully, that would make up for them not officially announcing it for three months. Then again, if anyone asked, they did have pretty sound reasoning. At least, they thought so.


End file.
